1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air blower for an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air blower for an air conditioner having an extended flow path cross-sectional area at the side of the outlet by obliquely forming the bottom surface of a fan housing covering a centrifugal fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is an apparatus that provides users with a more pleasant indoor environment by cooling/heating an indoor space using a refrigeration cycle for refrigerant, constituted by a compressor, condenser, expansion unit, and an evaporator, or by filtering indoor air.
Such an air conditioner includes an air blower for discharging air heat-exchanged by a heat exchanger. The air blower includes a centrifugal fan for forcibly blowing air suctioned from an axial direction in a circumferential direction, and a fan housing covering the centrifugal fan.
The air forcibly blown by the centrifugal fan is guided through a flow path formed in the fan housing to be discharged. In a related art air blower, however, the flow path formed in the fan housing is not sufficiently expanded as it approaches the outlet. This causes a surging phenomenon, which may cause a flow rate loss and an increase in noise.